YouTube Dream
by Illuminatedd
Summary: A fanfic about Toby Turner and Justine Ezarik.
1. Chapter 1

March 2009.

* * *

><p>The camera light blinked red. She fixed her hair and shuffled around until she was comfortable. "Hello, and welcome to Ask iJ, the show where you ask me questions, and I answer them!" She then made a mental note to herself to add the intro here when she edited the video. Halfway through the Dailybooth questions, she heard a familiar chime ringtone from the other side of her apartment. She sighed audiably, and ran to the kitchen counter where her iPhone was placed. She smiled when she caught sight of the caller ID. It read 'Link Neal'.<p>

"Hi!"

"Hey Justine! How are you?"

"Good thanks, just recording an episode of Ask iJ." Justine answered in her usual, bubbly voice.

"Oh, sorry, did i interupt?" Link asked, instantly feeling guilty.

"No no no!" Justine insisted. "I can just cut it out in editing."

"Ok. So anyway, I need to ask you a favour.."

"Oh dear!" Justine joked.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry! Rhett and I are filming a video tomorrow and we need some extras, can you come along?"

Obviously, Justine agreed.

"Sure!"

"Great! Also, can you swim?"

Justine paused for a few seconds, wondering what Rhett and Link's crazy minds had thought of.

"Yeah.."

Link smirked. "Ok, good!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow then!" Justine replied.

"Yeah, thanks again J!"

"No problem, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Justine hung up and placed her iPhone down. She then walked back to her living room and sat in front of the camera to continue.

"And that's it for Ask iJ! If you want to leave me a question, remember, I take them from Twitter, Youtube, Facebook and Dailybooth." Justine pointed at nothing, and reminded herself to add the annotations later.

"Thanks for watching, bye!" She leaned forward to turn her camera off, then checked the footage to see if she needed to rerecord anything.

"11pm already?" Justine thought to herself, before concluding that she should get some sleep as she had to drive to the filming early the next morning. She went to the bathroom, took off her makeup, changed into her pyjamas, then slipped into bed.

Justine awoke the next morning to a text from her friend Olga.

"Hiya! R u in R+L's new video? I need a buddy! xx"

"Hi! Yeah, bit scared though, don't know what I'm doing! :P xx"

"Me neither! Do u want me 2 pick u up? I hav 2 drive past ur apartment anyway! :) xx"

"That would be great! Thx Olga! :) xx"

"No prob! See u at 10! ;) xx"

After her texting session with Olga, Justine decided to check a few tweets. She replied to a handful, then, reluctantly, got out of bed. After having a shower, washing and drying her hair, applying her makeup and eating breakfast, Justine was ready at 9:20. She decided to edit the Ask iJ she shot the night before.

As expected, Olga arrived at 10, and so they began their drive, laughing together.

"Are you ready, honey?" he called up the stairs.

"Almost. Oh, can you feed the dogs?" Tanya shouted down.

As if on cue, Gypsy and Griffin stumbled into the kitchen. Toby laughed and petted them both.

"You better be good while me and Mummy are gone!" he said to the dogs, as if they could understand him. Tanya walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, letting Toby know she was ready to go.

"So what is this video about anyway?" Tanya inquired.

"I don't know, I just got a call from Rhett last night asking if I was free, and if I could swim." Toby explained, as they both walked out of the door.

"Which you can't." Tanya added.

"How hard can it be?" Toby smirked, as he opened the car door for his girlfriend.

"Stupid traffic!" Olga exclaimed, as her car came to a stand-still.

Justine chuckled, "Hey! Do you mind if I film a quick vlog?"

Olga nodded, "Go ahead!"

As if by second nature, Justine pulled out her camera and pushed the record button. She talked to her camera as if it was a completely natural occurance, which to her, it was. She told her audience about where she was going, and what she was doing, as well as joking around with Olga, giggling together.

"This traffic is ridiculous!" Tanya complained, as she attempted to look at what the cause was. She looked over at Toby who was engrossed by his phone, reading and replying to comments on his last LazyVlog. She rolled her eyes, and returned her focus to the road.

Finally, Toby and Tanya arrived at their destination. Suprisingly, despite all the traffic, they were one of the first people there. On arriving, they walked to the garden hand in hand. Toby greeted everyone, and introduced them to Tanya. Within minutes, Toby was the life of the party, cracking jokes and telling stories, causing laughter all around.

"Come on! We're late!" Justine shouted, as she scurryed to the door.

"Wait! Justine!" Olga called out from behind, struggling to get out of her car. Rhett opened the door and smiled at the girls.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't that late, the traffic delayed everyone." Rhett said, as if reading their minds. He let the women pass, and led them into the living room. Justine heard roars of laughter coming from the garden, so she decided to go and see what all the commotion was about. She tried to slip into the huddle, listening into the story being told. In the centre of the huddle, was the man entertaining everybody. The man was very handsome, and this did not go unnoticed by Justine. After a few minutes of mingling, Rhett and Link came to the garden, carrying in the equipment, which consisted of two waterproof cameras, one yellow and one blue. They both smirked as they watched the looks of confusion by the extras. Link then played the song they were going to be making a video for. Laughter filled the air as the song continued to play. Rhett then explained the concept of the video, which caused most of the female extras to shy away from the idea. Tanya stroked Toby's arm to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Toby replied, trying to concentrate on what Rhett was saying.

"I think I might sit this one out, is that ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Toby said, still not giving his full attention to Tanya. She realised that she wasn't getting anywhere with him, and backed away, walking into the living room. Olga and Justine whispered to eachother then turned to face Rhett.

"We'll do it!" they both exclaimed excitedly, earning an applause from many of the male YouTubers for their courage.

* * *

><p><em>If you didn't know the video I was referencing, here it is :) .comwatch?v=2UjsB7QlG3I_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

March 2009

* * *

><p>After much negotiation, Toby decided he was going to talk to Justine, he even had the whole dialogue ready in his mind. He tried to approach her in a cool fashion, but ended up forgetting that he was wearing heelys, and slipped over on both feet, landing flat on his back. He cursed in his head, and attempted to sit up.<p>

"Maybe she didn't notice.." Toby prayed, but to his regret, as he sat up, the first face he saw was hers.

"Need a hand?" Justine giggled, as she bent over and offered her arm to grab on to.

"H-hi." Toby stuttered, forgetting that the dialogue he had planned in his head was now invalid.

"Hey down there!" Justine replied, referring to Toby who was still laying on the floor. He quickly got up, and brushed the dust and dirt off his shirt. While he was doing this, Justine studied it.

"Tob.. Tobus.."

Toby laughed at her feeble attempts.

"TOBUSCUS!" he exclaimed in his manly voice. Justine tried copying him, making them both crease with laughter.

—

After establishing how to pronounce Toby's channel name, they chatted for about another hour, about anything and everything. (Which was a pretty decent conversation, considering it had started with Toby falling over). Usually, Justine had to suppress her weirdness when meeting new people, but with Toby, she could just be herself, like he had been her friend for years. Tanya had been inside for most of the day, as she didn't want to "phat-dip". She poked her head out of the curtain to see Justine giggling at something silly Toby had done, and this made Tanya change moods completely. She strolled outside in her heels and walked up to Toby. Even though Toby was in the middle of a sentence, Tanya grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss, right in front of Justine. Justine felt her heart sink, Toby hadn't told her anything about a girlfriend, not that she cared. He didn't even mention that he was here with someone, not that she cared.

—

Toby struggled to push Tanya away without looking too brutal, but managed to after a few seconds. He looked straight at Justine, who appeared as if she had just been hit by a ton of bricks. The two just stared at eachother for a few seconds, like what they had been talking about for the past hour had vanished from their minds. Tanya then coughed to get Toby's attention.

"Oh, erm, uhh, this is Tanya." Toby said plainly, showing no enthusiasm, unlike when he was introducing her to all the other YouTubers.

"Yeah, I'm Toby's girlfriend." Tanya stated, as if it would be unclear if she didn't confirm it.

"Well. At least they're not married." Justine thought, finding it hard to see the positive, which was unlike her usual optimistic personality. The three just stood in the garden for a while, in silence.

"Toby Woby, Let's leave now, I've had enough for a day." Tanya said with a pout. Toby only stared at her with confusion.

"Since when has she called me "Toby Woby?""

"Nice meeting you." Justine said calmly, her bubbly personality virtually non-existent.

"You too." Toby replied with an awkward smile, as Tanya dragged him to the car. Justine showed a faint smile, but frowned as soon as he was out of sight. She walked inside sluggishly and slumped on a sofa.

"Don't worry. He's not worth it." Justine jumped and looked to her left, not even realising Olga had sat next to her.

"He's not worth it." Olga repeated, and hugged Justine.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Olga reached out her hand to help Justine get up, and they walked back to Olga's car.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

March 2009

* * *

><p>Toby and Tanya stayed in silence for most of the car journey home, apart from;<p>

"You missed the turn."

"Oh."

When they arrived home, Toby still said nothing, walking past the jumping dogs and into the living room. Tanya couldn't help feeling as if it was her fault, but that "iJustine" girl was obviously flirting, and she had to make a stand. Tanya decided that she should probably leave Toby to himself, so she walked upstairs into their bedroom and turned on her computer.

—

About an hour and a half passed before Toby came upstairs.

"I'm going to take the dogs for a walk." he said quietly, but firmly. Tanya only nodded, but that was enough for Toby. He had already taken the dogs out for a walk this morning, but he just needed to get some fresh air, and think. He grabbed the leashes for Griffin and Gypsy, and automatically, they fumbled to the front door.

—-

During this calm walk, Toby decided that he would text Justine, as if he left it any longer, the awkwardness would just build. Then he realised that he didn't have her number, as Tanya pulled him away too quickly. He whipped out his iPhone and tapped the Twitter app.

"ijustine i never got your number, i'd like to talk more, and maybe I won't fall over while walking up to you this time!" But as Toby was relatively new to Twitter, he was still unsure of the privacy settings, but soon understood as he received many tweets from fans.

"are you with ijustine now?"

"what about tanyaab? DID YOU BREAK UP? :'("

"toby. if you are cheating, don't announce it on Twitter."

"you're banging ijustine? good on ya mate!"

"you and ijustine would make SUCH a cute couple! :) :)"

Obviously, Justine noticed all the tweets that mentioned her, but as she was a more experienced Twitter user, she remembered to send her number through Direct Message, rather than show millions of people. However, she did enjoy reading all the tweets about her and Toby being a cute couple, making her get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it. After Toby received Justine's number, he wasted no time in texting her. Even though the fans couldn't see what they were texting about now, they were still in a frenzy. A frenzy that had not gone unnoticed by Tanya. When Toby arrived back from the walk, Tanya was right there, sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. He walked into the living room and smiled at her. She sat there, with as much emotion as a brick.

"What's wrong, Tan?"

"I don't know. You seen Twitter recently?" Tanya said, trying to use as less words as possible to emphasise her anger.

Toby exhaled deeply. "Tan.."

"Look. Obviously everybody thinks that you and that stupid iJustine chick are better-"

Toby cut her off, "Don't call her stupid! You don't even know her, she's actually very nice! And also, her name is JUST Justine, putting the "i" in front of her name makes her sound like some sort of brand."

"Toby! You met her today! You hardly know her! You shouldn't be choosing her over me!"

Toby sighed, "I'm not choosing anyone over anyone!"

The fight continued for a while, and each time someone replied, the other's voice raised in volume.

Eventually, Toby stormed upstairs. Tanya sighed and walked into the kitchen, to find the dogs huddled up under the table, frightened from all the noise. She weakly smiled at

them, and petted them both. Tanya then heard Toby's footsteps on the stairs. She walked back into the living room, only to find Toby with a blanket and pillow. He avoided eye

contact with her and contined to spread the blanket on the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm guessing you don't want me to sleep with you tonight."

Tanya noted the sharpness in his voice. "You.. You don't have to do that-"

"I think it's best if I stay down here."

"Erm.. Okay.." Tanya said quietly, unsure of how to reply. Toby didn't mean to be so sharp and unfriendly, but he couldn't help it. He was still mad at Tanya for over-reacting so much over this. One friend. One girl. And their relationship had come crumbling down.

* * *

><p><em>I know not much happens in this chapter, it was supposed to be with the last chapter, but it looked too long..<em>

_thankyou for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

iJobuscus fanfiction - Chapter 4

"Audience! Wha-What are you doing looking at the gadget guy from G4!"

Justine smiled as she watched Toby talk to his phone. She hadn't seen him in over a year; in person at least. She had also heard the news about his break up with Tanya, and couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty. Justine thought back to last Spring, when she met Toby, and when Tanya had pulled him away from the party.

"Oh, and Justine's here!" Toby said loudly, disrupting Justine's thoughts. She beamed at his iPhone and waved to his "audience". All through the day, Justine had been giggling at everything he said an even cracked her own jokes. She couldn't let herself lose him for another year, even if he was just a friend.

"I think I might make a "Hello Audience" video.." she said, smiling at Toby.

"Hello audience. I'm iJustine. What are you doing looking at Toby making an audience vlog?" Toby replied, giving ideas for Justine on how to start her video.

"Where should I put it?" Justine wondered, holding her iPhone out in front of her.

"Audience, what are you doing looking at Toby? You could aim it at me.."

For a split second, Justine was worried she might offend him, but the smile he sent back in her direction was a good enough approval for her. She pointed the iPhone at Toby and hit record.

"HELLO AUDIENCE. What are you doing looking at Tobuscus?" Justine exclaimed in her low, grizzly "Tobuscus" voice, that she learnt when she first met him.

Toby burst out laughing, making him curl over and exit the frame of the video. Justine then turned the camera back to her.

"Was that good?" she asked modestly.

"I thought that was fantastic." Toby replied honestly. He loved how Justine knew just how to make him laugh, even though they hadn't seen eachother for a long time.

"Audience? Audience?"

"Audience?"

"Both of our audiences are having an audience duel battle!" Toby said, showing his nerdier side, which Justine loved about him.

"Oh, they're kissing!"

"Oooh!"

Any other onlookers nearby would've thought these two were completely crazy. Toby + Justine continued to walk around the room, still talking to their "audiences".

"Hello audience, what are you doing walking around?"

"Hello audience, what are you doing inside this Guayaki Yerba Mate can?"

"Hey audience, what are you doing looking at those sensitive documents?"

"Audience, why are you trying to put this hat on? It doesn't look fitting.."

"Audience, why are you trying to play the guitar, audience?"

"Why are we still here, audience?"

After they had both run out of ideas, Toby started to tell his audience what him and Justine had been doing.

"We did just did a 007-off, battle to the death. I won _both _practice matches.."

Justine smiled at Toby, his nerdier side was showing once more. Toby watched Justine as she talked to her iPhone, she didn't care what other people thought, which Toby found an admirable quality about her.

"This is so crazy!"

"This is so crazy, the audiences are colliding!" Justine replied, turning around so both cameras were pointing at eachother. She managed to get both her and Toby in her video, which made Toby automatically show his shirt.

"What does that say?" He pointed at the bold lettering on his brown shirt. "To-what-scus?"

"To-hamaha?" Justine said, playing along.

"I just promoted myself.." Toby whispered to his iPhone.

"Hey audience, who's promoting themselves?" Justine said teasingly.

Toby then snapped back into his normal video making ways, "What's today? Is it Tuesday? Brown-ber Tuesday. Duh."

Justine felt like her video had been going on for too long, (and she wanted to talk to Toby more), so she signed off. "Goodbye audience." She said, still copying Toby.

Toby turned and talked to his audience, but was interrupted by Justine.

"What is it? Whiteness, Blackness.." Toby pretended to look offended by her not knowing.

"Outro of darkness, then redness, then whiteness!"

The two continued to finish their videos. After they had both stopped recording, they looked at eachother, and burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

iJobuscus fanfiction - Chapter 5

November 2010

—-

"Thanks again for having us!" Toby said, waving at everybody.

"Yeah, thank you! It was really fun!" Justine piped in.

After sharing multiple goodbyes with the crew, Justine and Toby walked towards the car park. The two continued to joke around while walking to the main floor. Tpby pressed the button to call down the elevator. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Justine move further to the left and stand directly in front of one of the elevator doors.

"And what makes you so sure it's going to be that elevator?" Toby said jokily.

"Because it will be. I know it. I always guess the right one." Justine replied boastily.

"Is that a challenge?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but she would never turn down a challenge.

"It's on, Turner."

"Bring it, Ezarik."

"Wait, so this is a challenge without betting anything? What fun is that?"

Toby contemplated this. "If you win, I will buy you a coffee. If I win, which I will.."

Justine rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"You buy me a coffee." Toby continued.

"Deal."

They shook hands to keep the promise, just like little children promising to be best friends forever.

After about a minute, an elevator finally arrived.

"OHHH! I WIN! YOU OWE ME A COFFEE, SUCKER!"

"No fair!"

"How is it not fair?"

"It just.. isn't!"

"Wow, you boys sure hate losing, don't you?"

"Wow, you girls sure love bragging, don't you?"

Justine scoffed and shoved Toby into the elevator.

After arriving on the correct level, they stepped out of the elevator and faced eachother, beaming from ear to ear. A small silence occured, which was rare for these two.

"So.. I better get going.." Justine said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure!" Toby smiled.

"Today was really fun, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem! So I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah.. Sure.. Bye!" Justine secretly hoped that Toby would be the one to arrange the next time they would meet, but after waiting for a couple of seconds, she started to walk away. Then, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"I owe you a coffee."

"Huh?"

"You won. Your elevator came first."

Justine chuckled quietly.

"How about tomorrow?" Toby asked.

"Sure, tomorrow sounds great." Justine smiled, and Toby couldn't help but mirror the expression.

"I'll pick you up.. at 12?"

"Yep!" She replied cheerily.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Justine!"

"Bye!"

Justine turned around again, and continued to walk to her car. After she got in, she giggled to herself and leant her head against the window. After sitting in her car alone, overjoyed with happiness, Justine decided to start her journey home, still smiling from ear to ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Justine waited anxiously in her living room. She had taken extra care with her outfit today. Picked just the right skirt; not too long, not too short. Applied just the right amount of make-up; not too bare, but not caked in it. She was sat on her sofa, her feet tapping the floor at a quick pace. After sitting in silence for a while, lost in thought, Justine turned on her TV, but kept it at a low volume, so she could hear the knock on the door.

'Eurgh! Come ON.' Toby said aloud. He was sat in his car on the way to Justine's. The only problem was, he wasn't moving. Traffic had completely blocked the roads. Maybe lunchtime wasn't the best time to decide to go out for coffee. He rolled his head back and sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds. He then looked at the clock; 11:54. He groaned again as he sat up straighter, attempting to see how far the traffic went on for. Toby hated being late for anything, but he especially hated the thought of making Justine wait.

Justine looked at the clock on the TV; 12:05. Had Toby forgotten? No, it's only 5 minutes. Justine stood up and studied herself in the mirror. She tilted her head. 'Is the top too much?' she thought silently. She turned around multiple times in front of the mirror, as if Toby would be seeing her top from every angle. Just as she was about to walk into her bedroom to change tops, she heard a knock at the door. She smiled and scurried towards it. Justine cleared her throat, then opened the door. In front of her was the man she had been waiting for.

'Hello.' Toby smiled at her, as he ruffled his hair.

'Hey!' she replied perkily, 'Ooh! One sec! I left my bag in the kitchen.' She quickly turned around and hurried back inside. 'You can come in if you want!' she shouted, by the time she was already in the kitchen. Toby slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He examined her apartment. It was slightly messy, but he chuckled to himself when he noticed that most of the mess consisted of props and electronics. Before Toby could look around anymore of the apartment, Justine walked out from the kitchen, this time with a little white bag.

'Ready?'

'Yep! And sorry about the mess, I filmed a video last night, and, well.. this happened..' Justine said, as she gestured at the floor.

Toby laughed, 'No problem, I'm not here to judge your house!'

'Good, I don't think I would've marked that well!', they laughed together.

'Come on then, there's a coffee calling your name.' Toby said, as he began walking to the door.

_I don't really like this chapter, but I needed to write something concerning the lunch after the last chapter.. But trust me though, the next chapter is much more fun :)_


	7. Chapter 7

'JENNAAAA!' Justine ran to her sister and basically flung herself at her. Jenna laughed and returned the hug. Everyone at the airport was staring at them, not only because they were screeching at the top of their voices, but because they were filming each other too. But the girls didn't care, they were just happy to be reunited.

When they arrived back at Justine's apartment, Justine and Jenna both threw the luggage on the floor and collapsed on the sofa. Justine peered at the clock in the living room; 2:26am. She slowly closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep, before Jenna hit her face with a pillow.

'Ow! What was that for!?'

'Come on! I didn't fly for hours just to get here at sleep! Talk to me! How are you? How's your life? Anything new happen?' Jenna nudged Justine's arm. 'Any luuurve?'

Justine burst out laughing at the enthusiasm of her sister. 'Erm.. No, nothing new really..' Justine said shyly. Jenna gasped.

'I know that face! You're hiding something! What is it? Tell meee!' Jenna ordered.

'Shhh Jen! I have neighbours that are sleeping!' Justine said in a hushed tone.

'So!? They might be interested in your love life too. Now talk!'

Justine sighed and looked down.

'Well remember AGES ago? That guy I met when I was shooting a video for Rhett and Link? Toby Turner?'

Jenna nodded.

'I recently met up with him again, and we've really clicked. He's just so.. funny and friendly and nice. We both like the same things, we both laugh at the same things, and he's just a blast to be around. But I don't know if we're ready for a relationship. When I first met him, he had a girlfriend, so I never really thought about it, but now we're both single.. Who knows?' Justine finally looked up, and saw Jenna beaming at her.

'What!?' Justine exclaimed.

'You're in luuuurve! Jus is in luuuuurve!' She replied in a sing song voice.

'Oh, shut up!' Justine laughed, shoving a pillow in Jenna's face to make her quiet. The two collapsed on the sofa in giggles. Justine loved having Jenna here.

'What about you, Jen? Anything new in your life?'

'What I do in my life is none of your business.'

'What!? I just poured my heart out to you, and I get no gossip at all!?'

'Nope!' Jenna replied smugly, as she snuggled into a sofa cushion.

'Unbelievable..' Justine scoffed, as she fell asleep at her sister's side.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Justine and Jenna were both awoken by the ringing of a phone. Justine stayed in her position on the sofa and stretched to where the phone was placed.<p>

"Hello?" she quietly said, still half asleep.

Jenna watched Justine answer the phone, wondering who it was. Without even realising that Jenna was looking at her, Justine smiled to herself and bit her lip when she heard the voice on the other side of the phone. Jenna gasped.

"Is it Toby!?"

"Shhh!" Justine hissed, as she held her hand over the microphone.

"It IS!" Jenna said loudly, ignoring the instruction she had just been given.

Justine walked away with the phone, but Jenna followed close behind.

"I'm great, thanks." Justine replied to Toby on the phone, fiddling with her hair through her fingers. Jenna mocked her sister's actions, earning a death stare from her.

"Actually, my sister is here from Pittsburgh, so I don't think I can go.." Jenna slapped Justine on the arm.

"Don't say that! I want to meet him! Say you can go, whatever it is!"

Justine rolled her eyes. "One second, Toby." She covered the microphone with her hand again. "Why do you want to meet him?" Justine whispered.

"I want to see if he's right for you!"

"Jen! Even I don't know if he's right for me yet!"

"Just go with him! It's not like we had anything planned for today anyway."

"We had plans to play on the Xbox.."

"The Xbox can wait! Tell him yes."

Justine sighed as she uncovered her hand from the microphone. "Yes, I would love to go. Is it ok if my sister tags along too?"

Jenna waited in silence. After a couple of seconds, Justine gave a thumbs up. "Cool, I'll see you at 1. Bye!" Justine hung up and put the phone down on the desk.

"Well?" Jenna asked.

"We're all going to town for lunch at 1. Happy?"

"No, I'm not 'happy'! It's already 11:15, which means we have under two hours to get you ready, come ON!" Jenna said, as she pulled Justine to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>After Justine and Jenna had tried on more or less everything in Justine's closet and redone each other's make up several times, they were finally ready, and got into the car to drive to where they had arranged to meet Toby. Justine glanced over from the road to look at Jenna, who had a huge smile plastered on her face, which made Justine burst out laughing.<p>

"What!?" Jenna asked, in a surprised tone.

"You're more excited about this than I am!"

"Your love life has been dead for a while, and Bre's been with her boyfriend for ages, I haven't had any boy related fun in a while, this IS exciting!"

"You know you have a life too Jen, you could get a boyfriend."

"Ehh.. Too much effort. It's easier just to find out about other peoples!"

"You're so nosy, it's ridiculous."

Jenna giggled, which made Justine laugh too. They laughed together until they reached their destination.

* * *

><p>"It was nice meeting you, Jenna!" Toby said, as he walked with the girls to the car parking lot.<p>

"You too!" Jenna replied happily.

"It's nice to know that Justine's parents didn't raise all their children as crazy as her!" Toby joked.

"Hey!" Justine acted offended for a while, before hitting him playfully on the arm. They all joked until they reached Justine's car. They said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. The girls entered the car and put on their seatbelts, before either of them spoke.

"Yes." Jenna piped up.

"Yes?" Justine asked.

"Yes, he's the one for you." Jenna said seriously.

Justine rolled her eyes at her sister, but was secretly happy at Jenna's decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Everybody was at Phil's house to watch the Superbowl game. He had never been to these "Game Parties", as whenever really watched sports. He would get invited to watch sports with his friends in college, but would make up excuses not to go, as he'd much rather be on his computer instead. When Phil had called him to ask if he wanted to come, his immediate thought was to create another excuse. Phil mentioned that Lindsay, Matty, Kevin and other people were going to be there. Still didn't really interest him.. Then he heard Justine was going to be there. He instantly changed his mind. Thinking back to last week, and how much fun he had with Justine, he actually couldn't wait to go.

Toby watched Justine from across the room. She was getting so into the game on the TV, he thought it was adorable. He averted his eyes from her for a few seconds to try and pay attention to what was happening in the game. He still had no clue. Hell, even Lindsey had a better idea of what was going on than him. Toby decided that he was going to judge what was happening from Justine's reaction. And judging from her putting her head in her hands and muttering, it wasn't going her way.

The game had finished. Phil was cheering; Justine was sulking. Toby could guess what the outcome of the game was.

"Hey, do you wanna go out somewhere?" Toby questioned Justine.

"Huh?"

"You look a bit down.. Could I help cheer you up?"

Justine smiled, "Sure, I could use a coffee right now!"

Justine and Toby walked together into town. During this walk, multiple guys, most of them highly intoxicated, shouted and booed at Justine. Suddenly, realisation hit her.

"I'm still wearing my Steeler shirt." She commented, looking down at the bright yellow and black material. Just then, another tall man sniggered at her. Justine felt something on her shoulders.

"Cover yourself with this." Toby said, draping his jacket over her. As Justine received it, she couldn't help taking in its smell. She smiled as the strong scent reached her nose. It smelled exactly like him.

"Thanks Tobes." she said, smiling up at him.

Soon enough, they found a small little cafe in town. It seemed to be the only place not showing the results of the game, which also made it one of the least busy places at the moment.

Hours passed, Toby and Justine laughed and talked and joked until they had completely lost track of time.

"Excuse me, we need to close up now, its past 11." The waiter said as politely as possible.

"Holy crap," Justine replied, "Have we been in here that long?" She glanced over at Toby for confirmation, but he simply shrugged.

The pair then got up and walked outside. Justine looked over at Toby while he was distracted looking at the displays in the shop windows. She hoped that he hadn't noticed that she was still covered by his jacket. There were no football fanatics in the streets anymore, so Justine had no need to hide her Steeler shirt, but in all honesty, she just loved wearing the jacket.

Toby caught Justine looking at him from the corner of his eye and smiled internally. Of course he noticed that she was still wearing his jacked, but he didn't mind at all.

They arrived outside Justine's apartment. Justine stopped in front of the door as she searched through her bag to find her keys. When she finally opened the door, she took one step inside, then turned around. She reluctantly removed the jacket from around her and handed it back to Toby. As he received the coat, he leaned against the doorframe, still facing Justine.

"Thanks again Toby. For everything." Justine started. "Thanks for taking me out. Thanks for the jacket. Thanks for pretending you knew what was happening in the game.." Toby chuckled.

The two were standing much closer than they usually did, as if personal space no longer existed. They stared at each other for a while, unsure of what to do. Then, Toby slowly leaned down, as Justine tilted her head up. Their lips collided for the first time. The kiss started softly, both getting accustomed to their surroundings. Justine wrapped her arms tightly around Toby's neck, which helped him to place his hands around Justine's waist and pull her closer. After a while, the two broke apart. They beamed at each other, at a loss for words. Justine bowed her head and giggled as she started to blush.

"So I'll.. um.. call you tomorrow?" Toby said hurriedly, ruffling his hair, as he often did when he was nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Justine replied, still slightly dazed from what had just happened. Toby began to turn around and walk away.

"Wait!" Justine called from behind. Toby turned again to face her.

"So does this make us.."

"Yes." Toby replied without any hesitation. Justine beamed a wide smile, as did Toby.

"Great."

"Good night, Jus."

"Night, Tobes."


End file.
